


Song One Shots

by book_lover_dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, How Do I Tag, kinda my headcanons for crimes of grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: Tina's reaction to an article about Newt Scamander.





	1. Markings on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write one shots based on songs and just started with this. Based on the song, Any Old Thing from Swing Republic.

Tina sat on the armchair in the darkening evening as she held her already read French newspaper under the lamp’s soft light. With a sigh, she held it higher and stared at the headline.

“ **NEWT SCAMANDER’S FANTASTIC BEASTS and WHERE TO FIND THEM CAUGHT HUGE SUCCESS,** ” the headline said. Well, she really hoped that it would, she really had. So it wasn’t the thing that put a weight on her chest.

It was the photograph under it and the article beside it.

“... _After years of research and traveling, Magizoologist Newt Scamander published his book Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. While most of the people thought this book was a new and more capable guide to catch or exterminate these animals. Although, Scamander says he wrote it to ‘educate people’ about the importance of protecting and respecting these creatures we all share our magical world_...”

Tina could remember the conversation she had with him where she said the exact same words to him. How it affected on him. Now after her adventure and meeting his beasts, she couldn’t even imagine saying that kind of words ever again.

“... _The eccentric and a little shy author accompanied to his signature day with his fiancé Leta Lestrange and his assistant Bunty_ …” Tina tossed the newspaper aside. She stood up and walked towards the window. She watched the people walking on the street with her arms on her chest.

“ _I don’t know what Leta likes these days_.” he said to her after she plucked up her courage and asked him about the picture. Well, he lied apparently or caught up with her.

She really was an idiot for asking about it, thinking that he was sincere about his words and promise. And was a bigger idiot for how she felt about it now.

 She went out to the small balcony of her small hotel room, and looked up at the now black sky. Sighed and tried to clear her mind. She wished that she were in New York right now, and go to Blind Pig, have a drink, light a cigaret maybe, and just forget about all things she just read.

At the moment she was willing to do anything that could ease her pain and make her forget.

* * *

Tina took another turn and caught a glimpse of the mysterious man before he disapparated. She hissed and started to walk quickly the way she came.

She had seen this man couple times before and couldn’t be a coincidence that he always showed up where she was. So this time instead of minding her business, Tina followed him to a door which led to sewers of Paris. She didn’t follow him there, instead she waited till he came out and followed him where he just disapparated. She guessed he apparated to La rue Claudel. They were close enough to apparate the statue and she saw him there once or twice.

She arrived at the door he just came out, and she took a look. She pushed the iron door open and stepped inside. As she walked deeper, she felt this time she really found something. Tina was happy that she decided Newt Scamander wasn’t worthed to get drunk. Because if she hadn't, she would've missed the mystery man on her way back.

_Lumos_. She said in her mind and continued to walk deeper into the darkness. The only sound was her steps and water from where she headed. She reached to an open space where water was dripping from up, and her eyes caught a glimpse of woods and some markings on the wall on the other side. She stepped forward and jumped to there.

The markings were words she realized, a lot of them. And what they were telling her wasn’t like anything she expected.

A family tree. The _Lestrange_ family tree… Where _Leta Lestrange_ had a brother named _Credence_ …


	2. I Dream of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could contain some spoilers if you were able to stay away from all of them. Especially from the one about Queenie and Jacob.
> 
> This chapter was inspired from the song I Dream of You from Swing Republic. (Just saying, probably every chapter will be inspired by Swing Republic's songs because I literally don't listen anyone else nowadays.)

“And what did you think?! That- that I would be happy when I open my eyes in a different country and can’t remember anything about it?! And just believe a woman who says I loved her but I can’t even remember her?” Jacob yelled at Queenie and it was her turn to pour out.

“You- you thought- you _wished_ that we would go somewhere that we could be together! You remembered me that day when I came to your bakery! I thought you would remember everything if I brought you to Newt but you didn’t believe me! What else I could do?”

“You could have left me _alone_ ,” Jacob said with a hurt voice. “You could just walk out from my bakery and never come back, just would’ve left me to the life which I was _happy without you_!”

After his last words Queenie knew she couldn’t take it any longer, because what was going on his heart was much worse than what she just heard.

Without giving him any chance to act, she grabbed her suitcase and apparated from Newt’s apartment.

This wasn’t what she wanted. She just wanted to be _happy_. _With Jacob_. Didn’t she do all she could do to bring him back? To make him remember? She didn’t even care about her sister! She stepped on the only person she had, _for him_. But what she found in the end?

Queenie walked in anger as tears fell down from her cheeks. She would go to her sister, she decided. To Paris. She needed to find her and apologize to her. Tina was right, he had a new life and he had no place for her in it.

* * *

 

Tina walked slowly towards the revel of colors and noises. She looked around, tried to find Kama, or the person she is actually looking for, Credence.

She passed under the kids who were floating inside giant bubbles and slipped inside the tent. It was full of people and Tina hardly found her way to get closer to the cage. A man in a shiny red suit was announcing the next show.

“Ladies and gentleman! Come closer and see the Maladictus! The Enchanting Snake Girl! And her new companion…”

The man continued to his shouts but Tina wasn’t listening to him. Tina was as motionless as a no-maj statue as she saw the companion.

I found you, Tina breathed inside. I found you Credence...


	3. Midnight Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Calling from -wait for it- Swing Republic!

“Now, isn’t this is a surprise?” Leta deadpanned as she looked at Newt and Tina’s shocked faces.

“Ah… We can explain…” Newt mumbled but Leta just hold her hand up and shushed him, “You two really thought that you would be able to find the Lestrange records without actually being a Lestrange?”

“Well, they did apparently,” said Theseus, his arms on his chest. “This isn’t what I thought would happen when I send you that postcard little brother.”

“Well this isn’t what I thought either-” Newt bit back but his words cut with footsteps coming. Leta looked behind her and before Newt and Tina realized what she was doing, they were turning once more with Leta between them.

Theseus turned and walked towards the owner of the footsteps to greet them. Newt, Tina and Leta disappeared behind him right on time before the newfound company saw them.

* * *

 

 _I can’t believe we are doing this. Again_. Tina thought as she and Newt ran side by side once more. Matagots were after them, and Tina doubted that even Newt couldn’t calm down those beasts.

“So much for staying out of sight,” Newt breathed as he tried to pull out his wand.

“Yeah, no kidding!” Tina shot back and she waved her wand backwards.

“There!” she pointed out and Newt turned his head to the same direction. Their escape, the door that would appariate them out of here. They were close but considering Matagots speed, Newt feared that they might be not close enough.

Somehow they arrived at the door before Matagots caught them and escaped from the ministry through the door that Theseus and Leta left open for them.

“We need to go to Grindelwald’s meeting. _Fast._ ” Newt said as they landed on the dark street. He apparated immediately and Tina followed him.

* * *

 

“ _Jacob_!” Tina ran and caught Jacob from this shoulder before he could fall. Grindelwald’s blue beast were looking down at them. She pointed her wand at it and watched her spell hit it in red flames. She wasn’t alone for long, Newt and Theseus joined her and they waved their wands in unison.

“Come on!” she heard Newt shout, and she threw another spell at the blue beast with him.

 _This was going to be a long night_.


	4. Painful Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* On The Rooftop from Swing Republic. This is just turned out as my minds desperate Crimes of Grindelwald thoughts as I listen retro music.

Queenie continued listening and walking in hurry but a voice she didn’t want to find, found her. She turned on her heels and faced him.

“So? Have you found them?” the man asked gently and stepped towards her, “Your dreams? Sister? Lover?” his parlous eyes looked at her with pity.

Queenie looked at him with pain and anger in her eyes, but stood still, didn’t step back, she refused to step back.

“You know where to find me,” he said with a smile and waved his wand. A silky black cloth started to cover everything and she could see his emblem on it. She turned her head at the emptiness he left behind and with turned on her heels in anger. She continued her search.

* * *

 

 _Where are you, Teen_? she thought as she looked and listened around, desperately. She was soaked to the bones under the rain but still looking. Even after Grindelwald’s words.

 _I'm not gonna go to him_. No! _No_.

Queenie went on, didn’t give up. And at the most unexpected moment, she did find what she was looking for, and she collapsed on the ground with the terrible pain in her head.

Too many voices, too many pain… As she stayed on her knees with her hands on her ears and she realized some of them were quite familiar…

 _Jacob_! she heard her sister calling, desperate… And she wasn’t the only one. She could hear Newt too, some other man and woman…

But not Jacob...


End file.
